This spray carnation cultivar is believed to be completely new in the spray carnation field and origined as a seedling of a hybrid developed by us through the crossing of two selected carnation varieties from our collection of carnations maintained at our nursery at 83250 La Londe-Les-Maures, France. This particular seedling of the said hybrid, when fully developed, was so unusual that it was immediately selected for propagation and test, which was done by us and under our direction by means of cuttings from the selected plant. The result of this asexual propagation of the selected seedling was so successful that continued propagation of this plant was carried on under our direction at La Londe both by cuttings and by in vitro propagation procedures through several successive generations, which demonstrated conclusively that the distinctive characteristics of the original seedling were fully retained from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.